


We Are Outsiders

by FallOut_Paramore (JetBlackSunshine)



Category: Against the Current (Band), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Youngblood Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackSunshine/pseuds/FallOut_Paramore
Summary: 'Someday people are going to talk about us, three rebels that changed the world.'In a world where creativity is a weapon. A group of rebels goes in search of the way to save music. They aren't the only ones. There's legend of a group known as the 'Youngbloods' who were thought to have failed in their mission in attempting the same thing. What will happen when their paths and goals collide?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also posted on my Wattpad (FallOut_Paramore) it's not finished over there either but will be further ahead than this one... It's all inspired by a silver suitcase that appears in both Fall Out Boy's Youngblood Chronicles and in Against The Current's- 'Running With The Wild Things', and 'Outsiders' videos :D So I decided to weave a story together about it.
> 
> It's mostly going to be written a journal like format with what will sometimes be very short entries. I haven't tried writing a story in this format for years, but so far I seem to be going okay with it. 
> 
> Enjoy. ^^

_**Day 1-Wednesday January 1st 2020** _

I'm starting this journal, in the hope that someday people are going to read this. I hope that one day they'll talk about us, the three rebels that changed the world. Three kids from the outside; the people that were never supposed to get anywhere. We're going to prove them wrong. I want them to know the proper story, not the one that the history books will spin to try and make us either look like heroes or idiots. Even if we don't make it through, I want someone to know about this.

Right now I'm sitting in an alley full of 'washed up' teenagers. We're anything but though. Many of us are talented visual and musical artists, engineers, inventors, creators. In the old system some of them might have become world leaders with their immense skill and intelligence. Yet here we are, our talents supposed to be led to waste. Everyday I wish that we could break free of them, the insiders. A group of people that lived beyond these walls and laughed at those of us behind these cages that separate us from them. The talented and the creative, anyone that had ever showed a symbol that they were different to them. In their eyes creativity was a disease, it needed to be eradicated.

I hate this place, filled with cold dark alley ways. Almost devoid of colour or life. Just a dark black and grey world. The only clothing colours allowed are dark blacks and greys. We're allowed some individuality in the styles of these items but we must stick to the colour rules.

Perfect people with perfect lives lived up north from us, beyond the caged walls. They have many of the same rules, but their world is much nicer; proper supplies, warm blankets and clothes. Many were blissfully unaware of the plight of those of us who dared to challenge them.

_So what did I get in here for?_

Trying to make music. As simple as that. Music was a weapon in their world. I remember the day it was banned, I can still picture the burning rubble of all those beautiful instruments. I'd walked away, tears in my eyes. It sounds kind of stupid, I know. But when music was your life up until that point it was heartbreaking. Instruments weren't the only things banned though, simply singing or humming wasn't allowed either.

Today is going to be different though. My friends Dan and Will, that went dramatically down in flames with me in my passion for creating music again are going to escape out of these walls with me. Many have failed, but I know we will be the ones to save the music and bring this world back to it's former state.

We're going to use our music as a weapon. We will take back what's rightfully ours.

**Chrissy. <3**


	2. Two

_**Day 2-Thursday January 2nd 2020** _

I can't believe it. It almost seems like this isn't real. We're out and still alive.   
We managed to escape yesterday, honestly, it wasn't easy. Guards lined the front gates and everything in between. We almost gave up. Then Will worked out a way to destruct a camera or two. Which gave us clearcpaths out as the guards worked out how to get the cameras back up.

Now we're out here though I'm not so sure of what we're doing anymore. Our world has changed so rapidly.

Music is dead. The thing I'd grown up with, the thing that would always get me through has been replaced by an eerie sonic reptitive beat.

It was still music I suppose but I couldn't stand for it. This was all we were allowed to listen to, anything that deviated from this one base of song was considered creativity. That's how you got yourself in the outsiders camp. How we did.

I'm starting to have my doubts, even if we were to find it, would it be the way to fix everything? Is everyone truly stuck in this world without creativity no matter what we do. What can three nineteen year olds really do to fix this?

It may seem impossible but at least we have to try. The way the world is now, I can't bare to see it continue like this.

Right now I'm bunkered down with Will and Dan. At least we have each other. It's cold here, it feels almost like we haven't left the outsiders camp. It was never warm there, we never had enough supplies for warm blankets.We were creative though, on the coldest nights we huddled together in groups until the guards pulled us away thinking we were plotting something rather than staying warm.

It makes me laugh to think that they thought we were that stupid. When we plotted things, we had much better methods. Secret hideaways long forgotten by the insiders that ruled this world before us. I don't think they worked out that by putting highly intelligent and imaginative people together that they'd find a way to outsmart them.

Right now I hear a noise; heavy footprints against the ground above us. I hear yelling. They're searching for us. They know that we have escaped. All I can hope is that we'll eventually out run them. I don't want to know what they'll do when they catch us. Our society has rules, and right now it seems we have to be hell-bent on breaking them.

_**Chrissy <3** _


	3. Three

_**Day 3-Friday January 3rd 2020** _

Well we've made it back up to the land of the insiders, but in some ways I wish we hadn't. 

It's sad walking the streets of this place. Everyone is dressed identically almost. My feelings grew worse when it occurred to me, that this had once been my hometown before any of this. Now it was reduced to a plain boring sea of grey. I felt flashy in my black leather jacket. I started to wonder would we be caught out just by our clothing? We'd have to work on that one at some point, someone probably wouldn't miss some washing from their line would they?

We hadn't quite found a reasonable solution yet so the three of us remain in the shadows, where possible. If they're looking for us they probably have the whole city on high alert. I'm almost surprised that we haven't come across some kind of wanted poster or sign incriminating us. That's what they usually do. When someone escaped right before we were caught I remember the posters everywhere,  the frequent bulitens informing the public about the escape. I couldn't help but think we were totally unprepared for that.

Will's sitting on his laptop typing away. I'm scared that the signal will lead them straight to us, but he keeps assuring Dan and I that he's put the appropriate systems in place so that it won't. He knows what he's doing, I'm sure we're just overacting. It's an awful feeling knowing that someone is after you though. 

Dan's working on getting some kind of communication set up with some of the outsiders back at the camp but so far we're not having much luck so I guess right now all I can do is document our progress and hope something works out. 

  **Chrissy <3**

*

**_Also Day 3-Friday January 3rd 2020_ **

Alright. We think we've found the pieces to help us find the location of the suitcase that we're looking for. 

Will's search has lead us to a seemingly abandoned warehouse in the middle of the business  district. We've spent hours pouring over the place. The real jackpot was the maps that we found, just lying there for the taking. Red markers on possible locations where the suitcase would be. Each map is slightly different though. At first I thought that this was too easy, someone had laid these out for us so that we'd been caught. Until I spotted a notebook on the table though that suggested someone had been researching this before us. Dan's been scanning over it, but so far it doesn't give much clue to the identity of it's author. It does explain some of the security systems placed on the area that the suitcase is located though but doesn't actually say where they think it might be. 

It makes me wonder if someone was ever to find this what they might discover about us. Perhaps writing in here is a mistake, but I want someone to know what happened to us in the future. Maybe someone might find what's in here and it'll help us like the notebook we've found if we can no longer continue with this.   

I've also found some carvings in the table. People's initials I think, by the way their writing was with dots separating the two initials. I can't help but think these are related to the notebook and the map somehow.  Had they been caught though? Dan was still reading over the notebook, I wonder if the final page answered some of that. I'm tempted to grab the book from him, but it's best to be patient. The three of us have to work together if we want to do this. Dan's the quickest reader so it's best he does it.....

Wait, Will's found something. His pointing at the book wildly. I better go see what he's found...... 

*********************

Could this really be it?

This last message seems so sure on where the suitcase is. I wonder if these people already found it and were caught. If they found it, what did they use it for? It clearly didn't do them much good. 

It's not the right time to go searching for it yet, we're all exhausted and we only have a scrap of a plan. Hopefully tomorrow, we'll find it.  Then perhaps we'll finally start to make some real progress. I'm tired of running. 

**Chrissy <3**


	4. Four

_**Day 4-Saturday January 4th** _ _**2020** _

The guys have left already to try and find the suitcase. I'm staying here guarding the information and relaying it back to them as need be. The maps that we found yesterday are helpful but large, so there was no way for us to carry thm and watch for safety. I hate sitting behind like this, but they promised that they'd call me the moment they'd found it. 

I was the only one who knew what the object we were searching for looked like, so I couldn't understand why one of them couldn't stay behind instead but they'd insisted I be the one in charge of them.

I'm so bored,  I haven't heard from either of them for a while. They were getting close when I last talked to them. I hope nothing's happened to them. Writing in this was kind of my idea for distracting myself from the fact I haven't heard from them.

Wait, I think my phone's ringing....I better answer it.

Alright, I'm off the phone now. They say they've found something, a silver suitcase, underneath a bed in a hotel room a few blocks away. I wonder if they've found it for real.

I'm a little nervous,  might we finally be able to start the next phase of our plan? 

Well I guess I better hurry and see what they've found. Hopefully this isn't my last journal entry. I'm scared the journey could become quite dangerous from here once we have the suitcase.

**Chrissy <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short one today, but the next update will be a lot bigger. I'll try and post it over the next few days. :)


	5. Five

**_Day 5-Sunday January 5th, 2020_ **

Well we found the suitcase....

but then we lost it again.

I'm never going to forgive that stupid jerk of a guy that took it from us with his little friends.

So, what happened was I finally made it there, the boys had managed to unpick the lock of the suitcase since I'd last talked to them. We were off to a great start as I was worried that we'd have trouble getting it open. Straight away, Will and Dan showed me what they'd found. I managed to catch one single glance at it when the alarm went off. Red lights began to flash around us. I made a quick glance over the city, the whole town would be able to see us. I was so worried that the insiders had found us. So naturally we took the suitcase and made a dash for it.

Outside waiting for us was a cop car, it's red and blue lights illuminating the roadway. There was nowhere to go, and we knew we were done. The evidence of our crime was sitting right in Dan's hand. We couldn't talk ourselves out of it like this.

We were handcuffed and the suitcase was taken from us, and one of the police officers sat it in his lap. We had no choice but to go quietly, it was better to be caught like this then cause a scene. Maybe if we were lucky they wouldn't even realize that we were escapees from the outsider's camp.

I was shoved into the back seat with Dan and Will. I remember the sirens blaring, the car moving at full speed towards the station. Where our true identities were likely to be revealed to them. I was so terrified of what was going to happen to us when we reached the police station.

Then I spotted something up ahead, it looked like an animal or maybe a person. The officer noticed it too, and swerved to miss it. The car flew violently into a spin, before coming to a stop. The car's engine seemed to cut out. I shivered as the heater's warmth quickly escaped the car.

"What the hell was that?" One of the officers had spoken angrily.

Then just as he said it the window was smashed in. I remember a hand punching through the window knocking the officer out, then another came along on the other. I made a quick jiggle of the handcuffs and found them easy to break through them, the electric force that they used to keep them together these days had seemingly become rendered useless now that the car wasn't functioning.

I saw that suitcase sitting there, and went to grab it. There was no way we were leaving that behind. Then I noticed someone else's hands on the top of the suitcase as they tightly gripped onto the handle. I remember glancing up just as the suitcase leaves my outstretched hands. There's a guy with dark black hair holding the other end from outside the car door.

"Oi! Give that back to us!" I yelled at him. "It's ours."

All that jerk did was grin back at me and said thanks us for finding it for him.

Finding it for him?

We weren't finding it for some idiot like him to come and steal it from us. Will and Dan think I'm overreacting over this guy but he took that suitcase. It was ours. We were so close.

I tried to chase after him, but there was more people with him, about three others I think. We were outnumbered, they managed to block our path with the same intelligence that they had to pull the police car off the road. It was hard to make them out because it was getting dark, but they looked a few years older than us. Whoever they were I didn't trust them.

I want to know what they want with the suitcase and why they took it from us. We're finding those guys again, even if it's the last thing we do.

**_Chrissy. <3_ **


	6. Six

**_Day 6-Monday 6th January 2020_ **

We have a lead ....I think.

We found some evidence from those guys that leads us straight back to the place that we found the journal and the map in. Strange huh? Considering it's really the only reason we found the suitcase so quickly in the first place. 

Did they leave it out for someone else to find,  or did they somehow know about us. That place had been fairly easy to get into. There's so many variables and possibilities it's hard to know what it was left like that for.

I've taken a quick scan over the journal that we found. Unlike the maps I brought this along with us but I can't seem to read much more into it than a bunch of plans. I can't tell if this could be linked to those people that took the suitcase from us or not. Besides the dates written in here appear to be written in code so there's no way to tell whether this journal is a few months old or fifty. 

Will's been trying to break into the insiders police file system and see if anyone that fits our description is listed in there. We need to know as much about them as possible. So far it doesn't seem like there's all that much on them though. He's going to keep trying but I'm not sure if these people have ever been caught or we just don't have the right info.  

Dan managed to get in contact with the outsiders. Things have been the same as ever, but there's a lot of excitement building at the prospect that we might have found the suitcase. Overnight I've become some figure for all of this, apparently someone's been making posters of me based on a little film thing we made a few months back when we first learnt of the suitcase and the power it would give us against the silence. Apparently they're hung in all the hidden areas, Dan tried to show me a blurry picture they'd managed to send through of one. It was embarrassing and kind of cool at the same time.  It was nice knowing that the other outsiders were thinking of us though. It shouldn't really surprise me, there were some talented artists back at the camp.  

All I know is we're talking about going back to that place we found the notebook in. If all goes to plan it should be tomorrow. I wonder if we'll find anything there. Hopefully we can find somewhere nicer to stay in than this dumpy cellar we're hiding in at the moment. I don't think I'm going to sleep well tonight,  even the Outsiders camp was nicer than here. It might have been leaky but at least I couldn't see all the cobwebs like I can here.

**Chrissy <3 **


	7. Seven

**Day 7-Tuesday 7th January 2020**  

I'm still hating on those guys, and I only encountered them again for a few moments. 

We went exploring back to where we originally found the notebook, but we couldn't work out how to get in this time. It's like someone locked us out of there.

We did find another lead though. It directs to an abandoned theme park just out of town. I'm thinking that it might be another outsiders camp, one for those that haven't actually been caught like we have. Dan found the flier stuck in one of the door wedges. Needless to say we'll be going back tomorrow to check it out. Maybe this is where our suitcase thieves lie? 

It wasn't there yesterday so I'm kind of suspicious. Dan and Will seem to think it's a worth a shot. Two against one I suppose.

I wonder what we'll find there, an abandoned theme park sounds like a good place for plenty of Outsiders to be. All the theme parks were closed when The Silence came in.

Like most kids I loved going to them, choosing which rides to go on and what chracters to meet. Then there had been the food I would always insist on a giant pink Fairy floss and spend at least half and hour eating it. When the day ended I'd fall asleep on my dads lap as we caught the train home.

I miss those days.

I can't believe it's already been a week tomorrow since we left. My mind is still reeling from what I've seen, our world has changed so much from when we were last out here. It's terrifying. How you can blink and miss a world of change, it feels like I've been sleeping for years only to find the world worse than I'd ever imagined.

With all the changes it really makes me wonder, can this place really be saved? The creativity,  the passion,  the life of this place that once ran in abundance.The world I once lived in. The world with giant Fairy floss and trips to the theme park for fun.

I still hope it can because I can't live like this forever. I'm tired of being an outsider, someone too creative for this world. Same for Will, Dan and my friends at the Outsider camp. I don't want to see so much beauty and talent go to waste.

We can't let the silence win.

**Chrissy <3**


	8. Eight

**_Day 8-Wednesday 8th January 2020_ **

Well we didn't find them at the abandoned theme park.

I was right though, we did find more outsiders though that had escaped. We're still here at the theme park though. Who would've thought I'd be spending my night in a ghost train?

As I look around I can see the years of rust, beginning to crack the once beautiful facade and memories this place once held for people. It's only been a few years since the silence, but already I can see its influence spreading through this place. I'd come to this theme park as a kid. If I close my eyes for just a second I can see this place for how it used to be.

Back to the outsiders themselves though, much like those back at the camp. They are mostly kind-hearted people, both intelligent and brave. Some older, some younger. A group of teens is working on a group of inventions, they're trying as hard as possible to make this place better for everyone. There's a small boy here only six or seven that can turn the entire kitchen into his orchestra, as he bangs onto the pots and pans with his father. Kids like him give me hope for the future, but I also hate that they've been brought into a world like this.

Despite their hospitality, I'm worried for them. There's rumours going around that they'll start tearing this place down in a few weeks. The silence is onto them I suppose. All I can think of is, where will they live? What will become of these amazingly talented people. They assure me that they'll be fine but I can see it in their eyes that all of this is bothering them. I'd be scared too. They're outsiders though, so I know that their tough. We can find our way out of anything.

One good thing has come out of this though. They know our suitcase thieves. Apparently, their a group called the Youngblood's. Everyone thought them to be dead, but apparently, they showed up here last night claiming that they'd found what they needed. I guess we were a day too late. We should have come here yesterday.

Everyone here seems to worship them like they're god's. All I can think of is that guys smirk as he took the suitcase right from under us. I can't understand why they'd want to worship that.

One of them claims to know where to find them and says that they can take us to them. He looks a few years older than us. The 'Youngblood's' seem to move a lot as well so I don't like our chances. But, we're willing to take anything at this point so I nod.

Guess I better get some rest now, I'm exhausted and it looks like we have another massive day tomorrow.

**Chrissy <3 **


	9. Nine

**_Day 9- Thursday 9th January 2020_ **

Those guys are jerks. 

I don't even know why I thought that going and talking to them would work. Their just selfish idiots who want to take the prize for themselves. That guy, Cameron I think his name is did know how to find them at least, and for that I was glad. His sticking with us for now, when we explained our plan he said he would help us as he was in a band before the silence took over. He gets on well with Will and Dan so that's a bonus.

Pity the Youngbloods themselves were awful.

Our conversation went a little like this, I can't remember each of their names. So, its just us and them:

Us: So what do you want with the suitcase?

Them: None of your business.

Us: We're outsiders too, why can't you just tell us? 

Them: We're trying to save music

Us: So are we, so why can't we share it?

Them: No.

Us: Well if we have the same goal almost can't we work together?

Them: No way. All we've seen you do is go after the suitcase without even thinking of the security systems that the insiders have, you've given yourself over to the police. Your just rookies, go back to your little outsiders camp and let us deal with it.    
That had stung a little obviously. It had taken us a little while to work out how to reply.

Us: You don't get it, we can help you.

Them: What help us get caught by the Insiders?

Us: We can set up communication systems.

Them: Completely useless.   

The conversation continued like that.  Us suggesting ideas and them sending them down in flames. I guess there isn't a way for all of us to work together after all.

Well at least Will knows their names now, and is putting it into the system. We're going to find a way to get them caught. Then we'll get back that suitcase for sure. It all feels a little cruel, but if they're not going to work with us then we're not going to play nice with them. If you play with fire you're going to get burned. 

**Chrissy <3**


	10. Ten

**Day 10- Friday 10th January 2020**     

Hmph, that should teach them. 

It was mean but we set a trap for the Youngbloods. Will, bring the genius that he is, managed to break into the insiders system and found a note in their file about what their intended purpose was suppoused to be and now we knew their goal was the same as ours almost. It was just too easy. 

We gave them a spot,  the perfect opportunity and naturally like we would've they took it. The promise of a 'safe' stage to set up on would've been too much to resist. We made a pretend outsiders camp, a simple flyer slipped under doorways. 

We'd watched and waited as they set up their stage. Cameron, Dan and I set ourselves up around the stage, hidden best we could in the shadows. It took everything I had not to try and trip them up. I knew it would be worth it in the end. 

Right before they begun I noticed the suitcase, the blonde haired one that seemed to have a fascination with hats had it hand cuffed to his wrist. I frowned noticing the flaw in our plan, they'd thought this through better than I thought. 

Thankfully Dan was onto it though. He noticed that the black haired guy, the jerky one that had taken the suitcase from us in the first place wore the key around his neck on a golden chain. Carefully while he was distracted talking to the burly guy with the glasses he slipped it from him. 

Still in the shadows and without anyone noticing, he slid it over to me. I took a deep breath. I knew I only had one shot at this, and there was only a very slim chance I'd be able to do it in time. 

Cameron reached up flicking off the lights. It was go time. There was muttered gasps and I slid out from hiding. It was difficult to see the lock in the darkness, but I'd tried my best to spot it before I'd moved. It took a moment the key sliding around the lock before I felt it push in. Quickly I turned it hearing the small click. The guy moved a little bit jerking me forwards as the handcuff released. Quickly I reached forward my hand enclosing in the handle of the silver suitcase.

"Guys, I think we have a problem..." The hatted one spoke. 

The suitcase was heavier than I remembered I pulled backwards. Cameron catching me as I fell. The two of us raced out together as we raced towards the rendezvous point just outside. We waited until eventually Dan and Will made it back. Dan had almost been caught as the lights had switched back on but he'd made it out just as one of the Youngbloods eyes had fallen on his face. 

We waited there for a while in case the Youngbloods found us, but they didn't. I couldn't believe that we might have actually pulled this off.  Best of all we now have the suitcase. Now our plan can really be set in motion. 

**Chrissy. <3**


	11. Eleven

**_Day Eleven-Saturday 11th January 2020_ **

I can't believe it. Here they are now groveling to us to let them work with us. What hypocrites. Apparently their so impressed with what we did to trick to them that they want to work with us. I'm scared that their trying to trick us back but Dan, Will and Cameron all think their intentions are in the right place. I'm sitting up in the loft, letting the boys work it out as I write in this. I don't want to be the one blamed when the Youngbloods back stab us to get the glory. I want that to be recorded in here if something wrong goes on between us. Someone needs to know I thought working with them was stupid. I bet future me will look at this one day and think I should've done something.

I still hate them, but the balls out of my court. I can hear them now. Their agreeing, the Youngbloods are going to be working closely with us. I think they might even be going to bunker here with us. Can things get any worse? 

My first impressions on all of them now that they want to work with us:

Pete: He's the one who stole that damn suitcase from me in the police car-I'm not forgiving him. He's a jerk.

Joe: He seems to be the brains of their group. Possibly nice but he's with the rest of them so no.

Andy: Terrifying, there's something that seems dangerous about him behind his dark sunglasses. I plan to stay as far away from him as possible. I don't trust him. I think I've seen him smile once.

Patrick: Maybe he could be nice. He seems to let the others do the talking for him. He seems different to the rest of them somehow, but I can't put my finger on what though. I feel kind of bad for stealing the suitcase from him. 

Well maybe this isn't how I planned on us getting back the world we once loved with eight rebels, but despite my fears-I hope this works. It has to.

**Chrissy. <3**


	12. Twelve

_**Day Twelve-Sunday 12th January 2020** _

_**You know Chrissy,  maybe you shouldn't leave your diary lying around. You never know who's going to read it.** _

_**Pete** _

_**P. S Is that really how you see us?  Here I was thinking we were best buds.** _

_**P. P. S Sorry about the suitcase, it was ours in the first place after all.** _ **_Three nineteen year olds shouldn't be in charge of it on their own._ ** _**Sometimes you have to let the adults handle things.** _


	13. Thirteen

_**Day Thirteen-Monday 13th January 2020** _

Have I ever mentioned that I can't stand Pete.  He had the nerve to read through my diary!  What a snoop!

I brought it up with Dan and Will but they both say that I'm totally overacting. It was my fault for leaving it out there,  especially when the guys would've seen me avidly writing in it.  

At least I didn't write anything too bad about them. Pete if your reading this right now, I swear if I've found that you've been reading this again and leaving messages....

Anyway plan is that we're going to test the devices and check out the stage for our great plan tomorrow, then do the real thing the day after. Will and Patrick are totally nerding out trying to get all the instruments working.  Everyone has a role, I'm a little nervous about mine but I've known since we set out on this crazy journey what mine would be. I'm not too happy I have to share my role but sometimes you just can't choose these things. 

I'm excited and nervous but I'm sure we can pull it off. It's just scary not knowing whether this will work. I'll be glad to shake things back up again and bring music back to the soul of people, something they've seriously been lacking these past few years. Hopefully the people are ready for it. 

_**Get plenty of rest we have a big day tomorrow. ;D** _

_**Pete** _

Seriously....You know I hate you right? If it wasn't for the fact that we're working with you and have the same purpose. I would've kicked you out of the team.

 ** _Whatever, shame we need each other to do this isn't it?_**    ** _Besides its your fault for leaving this lying around. You did say you wanted someone to read this, I simply took the invite._**

Grr,  see what I have to put up with? It's obvious why I'm keeping this, someone needs to understand what I put up with to save everyone from the silence.

**Chrissy <3**


	14. Fourteen

  
_**Day 14-Tuesday 14th January 2020** _

Our plan finally feels as though it's coming together. It's been two weeks since the guys and I set out on this crazy journey and it's hard to believe how far we've come. I thought everything was over once we'd lost the suitcase. But I'm sitting here writing as the boys are working on setting everything up.

In some ways it's hard being the only girl here, I'm used to it in a sense after hanging around Will and Dan since I was young but it's seven to one now which is a bit of an odd place to be. It doesn't matter if my plan works then hopefully dozens of girls may take up this. That makes me feel a lot better.

I'm working on some new lyrics, and Patrick's been helping me come up with some music to go with them. He suggested Pete help us as he's good at writing lyrics too but I refused. I wasn't putting up with that jerk any longer than I must.

I'm excited though at what Patrick and I have created. Our two voices will be powerful together rather than if either of this us had done this separate as we'd all originally intended. If we're going to defeat the silence I guess we'll need the two of us. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that we decided to team up with them, I'm not sure if we could've pulled this off on our own. Probably could've done without Pete though, but I guess you can't have everything to get what you want.

It seems to have worked in everyone's favour, Will and Andy are both drummers too. Dan and Joe are both guitarists. The only issue is that Pete is a bassist.... Cameron says he can play guitar so their working on learning something in the bass as it's similar. I wouldn't know about that as I've never tried to play either. The instruments were all destroyed before I even had the chance to try one.

So yes, tomorrow is the big day. I'm super nervous but I hope that we can pull this off.

Chrissy <3

 


	15. Fifteen

We've been captured.

Please, help.

 


	16. Sixteen

Someday in 2020, who knows anymore but I figure the girl was writing the date so I should too?

Hello dear person reading this, (Like anyone's ever going to see this though, the girl writing it has been arrested by the silence and may never hold this book in her hands again)

I found this journal lying in a pile of instruments and other similar gear that we were supposed to be clearing out to be sent to be wrecked. It sucks to see how these people came to this. Some part of me felt like I needed to write something in it, to help document the story of these great heroes. Though I'd probably get myself killed for saying that. If anyone knows this writing is mine well...I guess you can understand by this what can happen.

It breaks my heart. Before the silence, music was my life as well. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to survive. It was mine. The choice between death and music; or life and a stable job destroying what once gave me so much life.

Defend the faith, a sticker says stuck on the back of one of the guitars. How I admire these people, wish that somehow I could've been like them. I knew of the Outsiders, the people that dared to challenge the changing fabric of our world. Like most of us I scoffed at their antics, why couldn't they understand that music had become a dangerous commodity. Instruments viewed as the weapons of out world. Something that was now forbidden.

Then I read this. It reminded me of everything we had lost and everything we still have to gain. Music is precious. The melodies and lyrics are forming again. Something that I had suppressed for such a long time. I wonder if I'll ever get to see the stage again...part of me is yearning for it. To hear the crowd singing back words you wrote alone in a bedroom when you felt like giving up. I wonder where the guys are now, the people I shared my passion with. It hurt when I shoved my microphone and piano away in a cupboard so they could never be found by someone. I guess part of me hoped that I'd come back to them someday.

I want to return the journal to the girl who was writing it. I'm keeping the instruments too, putting them in storage, in the hope that they can be returned to them. I'm working how to get through the loopholes before it's too late. If anyone can do this, I know I can. I want to see change. Maybe things can't go back to the way they were, but the silence needs to be taken down. I'm tired of waiting. I have a position in this world I should use it.

H.

 


	17. Seventeen

I'm terrified now, clutching this journal. I walk amongst their walls knowing I'm no longer trying to be part of their mission. I decided I'm going to keep writing in this so there's a record of what happened like Chrissy wanted. Even if this doesn't work, there's at least proof I tried as well. Hope she won't mind.

Walking down these clunky metal corridors, I'm headed to where they're being kept. I'm just waiting for them to override the permissions to let me in.

It's strange that I've never met these people, but I want to help them so much. However, Chrissy's words have made me realise what I should've been doing this entire time. I should've fought it, but I didn't. I'm surprised they even made it out of the Outsiders camp, especially a protected one. Same with the other group of guys, I'd seen them on wanted posters for years.

The silence seems to be biding their time though. They don't seem to be too eager to punish them just yet. I thought they might have made a scene of them in front of the people. So, they knew the dangers of trying to spread the disease called music.

Someone's calling me. I guess here it goes.

*******

That felt so good. Chrissy is now aware that I'm trying to help them. I tried to give her back the journal, but she refused saying all she was going to be able to write about was mould and the lumpy stews and porridge that they'd been giving them. I'm glad they haven't tried to hurt them, but the living standards don't seem so good. No one deserves to live like this. Chrissy said she'd seen it all before in the Outsiders camps. That worries me more, how many of them are living through this?

It was amazing though to see someone realise who I was. Remember a part of myself that I thought was long forgotten. Maybe I'll even pen some lyrics tonight that match with the beat thumping through my mind. Just like the old days, a fifteen-year-old girl jamming with her best friends. Man, I miss that.

Chrissy explained to me the purpose of the instruments, and seemed relieved that I hadn't truly destroyed them like she'd been told. I was glad to hear that as it meant my plan had worked if even my superiors thought I'd destroyed those instruments.

My plan now is obviously to find a way to end the silence, if even for a moment. I guess it's time for a trip back home to the place where it all began. Only then can I find a way to solve this. As Chrissy says we will take back what's rightfully ours.

H.

 


	18. Eighteen

  
Wow, it's strange to be home. I haven't been back here since I was given my position in the silence. I found my old notebooks, surprised that none of them had been destroyed by the silence in their effort to stem their citizens creativity. My room hadn't been touched. I guess people knew who I was, and my role was to encourage people that not challenging the silence was the right thing to do. At least now it was turning out to be, none of my things had been destroyed.

Looking back now, I can't believe I surrendered like that. I know I was feeling weak, my music career felt like it was over. After everything that had happened I had started wondering whether any of this was worth it. My creativity had dried up, I was done.

I denied everything I'd ever known and agreed to help them, pretend to the people that this was a good thing. I was selfish. It was the cost of freedom. But I have I ever been free since?

Anyway, I think I'm going to be here a while, it's strange but it is good to be home.

********

You'll never believe who turned up. I'm not including their names as not to victimise them, but two old friends showed up. They'd heard I was in town and wanted to see me. Unlike me, in the beginning they fought. On one I can see the scars on his face. It hurts me to see him like this. But both had avoided the Outsiders camps it seems. I can't believe I never though to check. It wasn't as if I'd forgotten about them, I just knew I had to pretend to. If someone knew I was checking on them, it could be game over for me.

I pulled them both into a giant hug and informed them of my plans. They're going to help me to get Chrissy and the others. I'm in luck, one of them knows someone who knows someone that's in charge of the jail that the Outsiders are being kept in. They're like me, someone that's followed along with their methods because they felt they had no other choice. They think he'll want to help us. It's amazing how the cracks in the silence are well and truly beginning to show, I wonder how many of us there is like me willing to help. Maybe we have a shot at this after all.

It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for.

H.

 


	19. Nineteen

I never thought I'd live to write in this book again.

However, here I am with a pen in hand and a new sense of purpose.

H. helped us out a lot. I don't think we would've made it out of there without her. It wasn't too dramatic a guard came and called for me, and I followed them out of my cell. We walked through the corridors and I thought that perhaps it was finally my end. I'd thought it would be coming for some time now, I was too much for the silence to handle.

No one looked two ways at us as we walked through though. I saw the pity in some of the other prisoners eyes as we walked back. How I hope that all of them are as lucky as I am and make it beyond these walls someday.

Eventually we came to set of double doors, the woman that was bringing me out simply swiped her key card through the door. The tracking device on my wrist became free a few seconds later. I looked at her in confusion as she lead me outside past a barbed wire fence. I could see a black mini-van up ahead. My stomach sunk at that point because I thought that they were just moving me again.

However when the door opened up, I couldn't believe it when I saw the faces of the rest of the guys. Will, Cameron, Dan, Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy. From the drivers seat I could also see H. I think I almost burst into tears, I didn't think I would be so glad to see the others again, we'd been separated because males and females were kept separate. I think they were all glad to see me again too. They'd fought hard though, I could see the grime on their faces. Some had marks of blood and bruises. The males side obviously wasn't as friendly as ours had been. I'd had the place to myself.

Not really much to say about prisoner life other than what H. wrote but I'm glad to be out of there. I wasn't kidding when I said there wasn't much to write about, maybe the rat that I saw but that was about it. As I mentioned I was alone in my cell which was a plus but also a little bit lonely.

Our plans have turned into something much bigger now though. Three new helpers (and finally another of them is a girl!) We can get this show back on the road. The plan is essentially the same as before, only difference is that we have a lot of back up. It helps having friends that have a fake alliance with the silence. We've got a lot of cover. I'm impressed, I just hope that we can trust them and that no one will end up being the ones to take us down instead. I think that's my biggest fear in all of this.

So yes the plan is back on tomorrow! We're not sure how much time we have before someone realises what's going on or tries to rat us out. We've made it to a bigger stage this time, a large shopping center forecourt with dozens of places to run if we get caught like last time. (An old theater was not the best for us last time) Also more people!

At least this time it looks like we'll have a shot. As H. wrote, it's not a dream anymore it's worth fighting for! Man, I haven't heard that one in years. My thirteen year old self is so disappointed that I'd forgotten that line. The silence wiped things like that out only a few years later.

While I'm glad to see the boys again. It sucks having to deal with Pete and his idiocy. Have I ever mentioned how much he frustrates me? Oh wait, I already have. Won't go into details but I wish he'd stayed in that jail cell.

Think that's about all then, hopefully this won't be my last entry. Maybe by this time tomorrow things might have begun to change.

Chrissy.

 


	20. Twenty

So that happened.

I don't even know if I have the words to describe what we just did. It's still sinking in....

It felt so good to be out there singing again and to watch people's face light up with happiness. We ended up with a huge crowd. I was worried when I saw a group of people that looked like silence members appear in the crowd. Their red and white patches with a cross over a music note evident on their shirts. My suspicions proved correct, as they began to corner the stage.

However as they began to infiltrate the crowd they seemed to stop. Some continued, others pulling them back. Pointing towards us, small gasps came from their ranks whilst others began to cheer and dance. I remember looking back at the rest of the guys and H. in that moment. What we did today was something powerful. It was worth every chance we took even if this would be our last.

I knew we'd started to do something. A whole room of people's life's had been changed by the contents of that suitcase.

At least that's what I hope will happen. We can only wait and see...

 ** _Chrissy_**.

 


	21. Twenty One

**_Sometime In 2025_ **

I finally found this after all these years. It became lost in all my possessions after I wrote that last entry. It was such a rush, packing up all the equipment the cheers and frenzy surrounding us. The buzzing feeling of knowing what we'd just done. It feels good to remember what we went through five years ago when all of this happened.

The silence is finally dead. It took its time and a small uprising of the people, but we did it. We did finally take back what was rightfully ours.

It's funny how much I hated Pete back then, amazing when you take a person out of a situation like that who they become. I still see Patrick and the others too. They've formed the band back together and even made a chronicle of videos depicting some version. A highly cinematic version though, a lot of it is about before we met them. I guess Pete can't let us have the glory. It's okay, we made our own video to tell the real story.

Then there's the infamous H. Maybe you've heard of her now? Perhaps reading this you might have guessed her identity. I'll leave that a secret though, she doesn't like to speak of her life back then. Not many of us do, it's something that I guess one day I'll leave up to the pages of this journal.

At least for now. Music is alive and well, colour and creativity have returned.

All is well.

 _ **Chrissy**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is all done! Thank you so much to everyone who's read this. It was a massive experiment so I'm interested to know what people thought! 
> 
> What now? Well I'm still writing The Moon Will Fall which is a 5SOS fanfic. However, I am planning a third book to Sixteen Candles and possibly another Fall Out Boy crossover? Plus some of thee 5sos stuff in between! Currently, I don't have any more plans for an ATC based story again but perhaps I will write one again someday if I think of it.


End file.
